Naruto Fanfiction: Serpentine Orochimaru
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Serpentine is my OC.


Chapter 1

This is the story of Serpentine, the daughter of Orochimaru. Ever since Naruto, she despised the world. "Let me tell you, young ninja." said Kakashi Sensei, "Orochimaru, that you've defeated before. He has a daughter." Naruto looked at Sensei like what he just said was bonkers. "Are you kidding me? I've never seen her." said Naruto. "That is because she hides. But once she is challenged, she doesn't back away. So, this will be a good expierence for you, Naruto." Kakashi Sensei replied. Naruto looked at Sensei. "If you say so." he said, "What about Sakura and Sasuke? Who the heck do they challenge?" "They will go with you." said Sensei. "Are you nuts, Sensei!?" Naruto said, "I can do this by myself. Only a true Hokage works his butt off! By himself!" "Naruto, you idiot!" said Sakura, "I really doubt you could. Remember all those times we had to cover for you because of your darn carelessness?" Naruto smiled. "Oh, those." said Naruto, "But believe me. I am much stronger than that." Sakura looked at him. "Then, prove it, idiot." said Sakura. "If you really are assigned to come with, then fine." said Naruto, "Teamwork..." "Is good, you peabrain!" shouted Sakura, "Don't you even know that!?" Naruto nodded. "if I didn't, do ya think I would've had this forehead protector on my forehead?" he replied. "Idiot." Sakura said. Naruto smiled. "Then, mission! Here we go!" exclaimed Naruto. They set out to defeat Orochimaru and his daughter. "Daughter of Orochimaru, we call out for you!" Naruto said. Sakura got furious. "What are you thinking, darn it!?" shouted Sakura, kicking Naruto. "You called for me, didn't you?" said a voice, "Then, here I am."

watch?v=VWXPZTMSR3E

Chapter 2

Naruto fainted just then. "You...are..." said Naruto. Sakura glared at Naruto and kicked him. "What the heck, Uzumaki Naruto!" she shouted, "I thought you loved me!" Naruto smiled. "I-I do." said Naruto. "Heh, heh." said the voice, "Naruto, are you?" Naruto got up and smiled. "Heck yeah! That's me!" said Naruto, "And I shall defeat you, whoever you are!" The voice laughed. "Are you quite sure about that, Naruto?" she said. "Of course!" said Naruto, "See this forehead protecter? I am Ninja and I shall destroy you! Go! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" "Naruto, Naruto. You do not know my name and it shall stay that way." said the girl. "Alright. But, it has to do with snakes." said Naruto. "Darn it, Naruto!" shouted the girl, "I will tear you to pieces!" "Go ahead and try." said Naruto. His Shadow Clones fought and fought. "Go, Kunai!" said the girl. "Crap! One of my Shadow Clones!" said Naruto. _I guess it's just me_, Naruto thought, _So here I come! _"Sexy Jutsu!" said Naruto. "In case you forgot, I am female. Therefore, a pitiful attack like that won't do anything to me!" said the girl. "Ugh." said Naruto, struggling. Sasuke fell to the ground with a magnificent nosebleed. "Sasuke!" cried Sakura. She glared at Naruto but decided to face the consequences _after _the battle with Serpentine. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto. "Again, huh?" asked Serpentine, "Then, I shall counter it! This one, I learned from my father." Naruto glared at her. "Stop ranting on about the darn jutsu! Just do it!" he roared. "Go! Snake Technique!" said Serpentine. "I thought so." said Naruto, smiling. "What are you smiling for, freak!?" Serpentine said. "Heh. Heh." said Naruto. He smiled and then turned into the fox. "Naruto." said Sakura. "The fox?" said Sasuke.

Chapter 3

"The fox?" said Sasuke. "Naruto is the fox." said Kakashi Sensei. Naruto looked around. "I am very sorry." he whispered, "It's my fault for letting the world know." "Naruto, you...I can't believe that you are possessed by a monster!" said Sakura. "It's nothing, honest!" said Naruto, changing back. "It isn't his fault, Sakura." said Sasuke, "When Naruto was born, he didn't even realize but the fox spirit was sealed inside of him to keep the village safe. Naruto is nothing like the fox, honestly. It's just that..." Naruto looked at Serpentine. "I am sorry." said Naruto, "But I believe we have to cease this battle. Because I am a monster." "No, you are adorable." said Sakura, "You are great and you are nothing like the fox. You are Uzumaki Naruto." "Since when did you change your mind!?" Naruto shouted. "What!?" shouted Sakura, "I'm not aloud to change my mind! What a stupid lover _you_ are!" Naruto swore that he would never cry but there he was-sobbing. "Naruto." said Sakura, opening up a little more. "I'm sorry." said Naruto, "I'm a monster." "Go fight!" shouted Sakura, "That technique is amazing, don't let others get to you! I love you, Naruto and you know that!" Naruto smiled and held up the peace sign. "I love you too, Sakura!" said Naruto, "So, I shall fight Orochimaru's daughter!" "I said that I wouldn't say my name but I hate it when people always refer to me as the darned daughter of Orochimaru! He's my birth father but that doesn't mean that I have to be at least close to him! My name is Orochimaru Serpentine!" shouted the girl, "And I use the Snake Technique on your stupid fox!" "Heh heh." said Naruto, "Tailed Beast!" While he was using the Tailed Beast techinque, he threw a Kunai at her. "I shall destroy you!" said Naruto. Naruto was so darn determined. "Go Naruto!" screamed Sakura. The cheer caused Naruto to get sidetracked. Sasuke shook his head and gestured for Naruto to get back to the battle or he'll be toast before he even won. "Put a sock in it, Sakura." whispered Sasuke, putting his hand over her mouth. When that was over with, Serpentine was almost finished. _Some darn Kunoichi_, thought Naruto, _But, I can tell that she's almost out of health. So, I've gotta try with all my might to defeat her. _"Go, art of the Doppleganger!" cried Naruto. Then, it was over. "YEAH! VICTORY!" cheered Naruto, jumping in the air.

Chapter 4

Then, life went back to normal. "That was an awesome fight for a future Hokage!" cried Naruto, smiling. Sakura shook her head. "I had to cover your darn butt, you idiot!" shouted Sakura. "So?" Naruto said and leaned in, "I loved all of it." Sakura looked at him and punched him. "NOT THIS CLOSE RIGHT NOW!" she shouted. "ow." said Naruto. Then, Naruto noticed that Sensei was reading those same books. "Hey Sennnnnnnseeeiiiiiii!" shouted Naruto. Sakura kicked him in the shin. Naruto chose to ignore the kick and ran to Sensei. "Is that some book for perverts ?" asked Naurto. "What are you talking about!?" Sakura shouted, "Why would our Sensei be reading such a perverted book!?" Sakura looked over and then she went back to her table. Naruto was right, she thought, Who would've thought that our Sensei was a pervert? "Naruto..." said Kakashi Sensei. "I shall call you 'Pervert' from now on!" said Naruto with a smile. Sensei looked at Naruto. "Naruto..." he said. "Sensei's a pervert, Sensei's a pervert! Sensei's a pervert! Sensei's a pervert! Sensei's a per-!" exclaimed Naruto. "SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted and kicked him. "Master Pervert, what's our next mission?" said Naruto. "STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" shouted Sakura. "Even though it's true." whispered Sasuke, "He dreams about sleeping with...ugh. It's so morbid, I can't describe it." Naruto laughed. "Say it." he said, "That would be awesome." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You..." said Sasuke, "He dreams about sleeping with some character from his stupid make-out books he reads." Naruto got very sick.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile Serpentine was talking with her father... "Serpentine, why don't you follow my orders? I am your father and you can't side with the enemy!" said Orochimaru. "I've never been that girl you think I am." said Serpentine, "I am neither good or evil. I can side with the darn enemy if I feel the right so shut up." Orochimaru was happy that Serpentine said "shut up" but not to him. "Serpentine, up to your room!" Serpentine looked at Orochimaru. "You cannot tell me what to do, Father." said Serpentine, "And I don't feel like going up to my room. I feel like talking to Naruto. And don't you dare make me stop going." Serpentine exited the house and ran towards Naruto's. When talking to his friends, Naruto heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is." said Naruto, going to the door. He opened it to see Orochimaru's daughter, Serpentine. "Go away!" he shouted. "Naruto, you don't understand. I need to speak with you." said Serpentine. "And how can I trust you, darn it!?" shouted Naruto. "Trust me, huh?" said Serpentine, "I rebel every single thing my father says." "So, can I trust you?" Naruto shouted. "Sure." said Serpentine, "Let's just keep that a secret, OK." Naruto didn't know what to do so he nodded. "Sensei!" said Naruto, "It's time to fight." Naruto looked Serpentine in the eye and Serpentine looked him in the eye. "Naruto, I just wanna talk right now." said Serpentine. "You idiot!" shouted Sakura, "Who do you think you are taking my man from me!?" Serpentine looked at Sakura. "Ah, Naruto's pink-haired girlfriend. I have a rivalry, that's always nice." said Serpentine. She smiled. "But, honestly. I am on both sides." she explained. "Explain!" yelled Naruto. "I will when you let me talk to you!" shouted Serpentine. Naruto looked at her. "Fine." he said, still annoyed. They went up to Naruto's room, making Sakura very suspicious. She decided to follow them and scout everything that happened without being seen. "So, when I was born, I was born to serve everything that my father, Orochimaru said. But, as I grew, he realized that it didn't come out very well." "Then, what happened?" asked Naruto. "Well, I felt like I was pressured to follow all of the evil plans because I didn't like it all. It must be very hard for you to have the demon fox sealed inside of you." said Serpentine. "Yeah." said Naruto, "But the fox is nothing. I'm nothing like that darn beast. I am the futrue Hokage, Misu."

Chapter 6

"Ah." said Serpentine, "I'm sorry for taking your time up. If you want to become Hokage, please battle me." Naruto looked at Serpentine. "Honestly, I feel sorry for your life." said Naruto. "And your life seems hard too." said Serpentine, "Being a demon fox and...with no parents. But you're so strong. That's what it is to be a Shinobi." Naruto looked at Serpentine. "Then, why do people always make the assumption that you're completely evil?" asked Naruto. "Because I am Orochimaru's daughter. Everybody thinks that the daughter of Orochimaru is supposed to be completely evil and follow everything that Orochimaru says. I have no mother, though." said Serpentine. "No mother?" asked Naruto, "Then how were you born?" Serpentine held a grudge just then. "I-he didn't ever get married. I was created." said Serpentine. "Created!?" Naruto said, "But...how?" Serpentine nodded. She then laughed. "I wasn't created, I fooled you." said Serpentine. Naruto didn't feel like talking to her anymore. "So, how were you born?" Naruto asked again, "Did your mother pass away before you were born?" Serpentine glared at Naruto. "I am not answering that." she said. She then got angry. "NOW IF YOU WANNA BE HOKAGE, BATTLE ME, YOU FREAK!" she roared. Uh-oh Naruto's totally in trouble, thought Sakura and ran to the door. "There's no escaping this, Uzumaki Naruto." said Serpentine, "This is my test." Naruto got mad at her. "I defeat you once I will defeat you again!" Naruto said, "Go, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" "Ha, an attack like that again?" said Serpentine, "Snake Technique." Naruto threw a Kunai just in time, or so he thought. "This is nothing my father taught me, Naruto. The way I dodged that is only what I can do!" said Serpentine. "Let's go. Tailed Beast time!" said Naruto. That then wiped out Serpentine. _I'm almost wiped out by that dummy. _thought Serpentine, _Pretty sure he'll surpass the Hokage at this rate. _"Let's wrap this up!" said Naruto, turned back into his form. He smiled and did one last Shadow Clone. "Crap!" said Serpentine. She then was defeated. Naruto sure is powerful, Serpentine thought.

Chapter 7

"I found out more about Serpentine Orochimaru." said Sakura, looking at her laptop. "OK." said Naruto, "What does it say?" "It says that she is a 16-year-old rebellious girl." said Sakura. Naruto scoffed. "I already knew that." Naruto said, "She freakin' told me that." Sakura glared at Naurto. "You idiot! How dare you cheat on me!?" shouted Sakura. "I'm not cheating, Sakura." said Naruto, "She's like an ally." Sakura looked at him. "OK." said Sakura, "But don't come runnin' to me if you find out that you like her." Naruto looked at her. "So, what else did you find out about Serpentine?" asked Naruto. "Don't you dare change the subject!" shouted Sakura. She looked at him and took a few deep breaths. "Maybe we should. I'll try and find some more info so we know when to watch out for the bitch ." said Sakura. She looked up a whole bio of Serpentine and this is what she found:

_Serpentine Orochimaru_

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: October 24_

_Favorite Food: Anything vegetarian_

_Hobbies: Rebelling my father_

"Naruto!" said Sakura, "This is all a found on the whole bio of her." Naruto read over it and looked at her. "This is it?" he asked, "That bitch didn't really put much info on it." Sakura ruffled his hair. "Please don't do that." said Naruto. Sakura looked at him. "She's a vegetarian? That idiot's a vegetarian. Who the heck would'a thought that crap?" said Naruto, "At first, I thought she ate snakes for a living." Sakura looked at him. "Seriously?" she said, "Who the heck eats snakes for a living?" "Well, since she's Orochimaru's daughter, I thought she had something to do with snakes." said Naruto. "You're the scout." said Sakura, "Go find out as much as you can on the bitch so we can stay very far away from her." Naruto looked at her. "Hey, Sakura." said Naruto, "Why don't we leave the girl be?" Sakura looked at Naruto. "Fine." said Sakura, "Then, we shall. But, we need to find out about her. More." Naruto sighed. "Another lame mission." he muttered. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" shouted Sakura. "Nothing." said Naruto, "I'm up for any darn mission you put me up to even if it's freakin' stupid." Sakura smiled. "That's it." she said. Then, Naruto was out to scout. "Hello...Serpentine!" called Naruto. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." said a voice, "What the heck are you doing here!?" Naruto looked around and then Serpentine's body showed. "Sakura told me to...I mean...said to...I mean...what's your favorite color?" said Naruto. "My favorite color, huh?" said Serpentine, "Why are you urging to get to know me better, Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto was nervous. He couldn't just tell her, that isn't part of scouting! "Oh...you know..." he said, trying to think of something to lie about. "Just out here takin' a walk." Naruto lied. "Ah." said Serpentine, "Taking a walk?" Serpentine ordered Naruto to sit next to her. "My favorite color is black." said Serpentine, "What else do you wanna know 'bout me?" Naruto got out his notebook and pencil. "Just a sec." said Naruto and wrote down that Serpentine's favorite color was black. "Now." said Naruto, "What drove you to be vegetarian?" "I care for animals. Why?" said Serpentine. "Why?" said Naruto, "No reason. Just wanted to know." Serpentine nodded. "Alright then." she said.

Chapter 8

"Again, just a sec." said Naruto, writing down that the reason for being vegetarian was because she cared for animals. "What is your favorite animal?" asked Naruto. "My favorite animal?" said Serpentine, "Is a snake. Yours?" Naruto looked at her. "Look, I'm not really supposed to share info here. But, it's probably a fox. But, totally not a demon one." said Naruto. He wrote down that Serpentine's favortie animal was a snake. That's like the only thing on this darn paper that makes sense. thought Naruto, Well, gotta ask her more questions. I am scouting. Am I not? "Serpentine, who is your mother?" asked Naruto. Serpentine's heart beat at that one. How was she gonna explain that she was adopted by some woman that she called her mother and then passed away? "My mother. I never really knew who my birth mother was. It seems that Father Orochimaru had married long ago and I didn't even notice because I believe she passed away long before I was born. Then, this woman took me in and I called her my mother. I'm glad she's still alive." said Serpentine, suddenly crying. "I'm sorry if I made you..." said Naruto, "I didn't mean to trigger your feelings like that." Serpentine looked at Naruto. "It's fine." she said, "And I sorta know what you are doing." Naruto looked at his paper. "Oh the notebook?" asked Naruto. Serpentine nodded. "Oh. That's nothing." lied Naruto, "It's just notes on something..." Serpentine reached to pick it up but Naruto didn't let her. "Sorry...but these are priviate." said Naruto. Naruto got her some tissues. "I never even had parents...well...I didn't even know them." Naruto said. "Bye Naruto." said Serpentine, "I'm leaving." Naruto smiled. "OK." he said, "Goodbye." Naruto laughed mischievously and entered the house. "I got noooooooootttesss!" he called mischievously. "Great, baby!" said Sakura, smiling. She kissed Naruto and then sat him down to look at them. "Nice scouting, Naruto." said Sakura, "This is good. Though you still need to work on that darned handwriting of yours." Naruto looked at Sakura. "I am happy that we know that much so we know that we need to stay clear of her." said Naruto, leaning in to Sakura. "Me too." said Sakura, "And now that we know, let's get back to normal life." Naruto checked the time and it was time for the last bit of training before hitting the sack. "It's almost time to sleep." said Kakashi Sensei, "So, wrap up the tree-climbing." Naruto complained. "But I wanna train some more." he said. "You can tomorrow." said Kakashi Sensei. Naruto took Sakura's hand and all of them headed to take showers. Seperate, of course. After showers..."Sakura, it's time." said Naruto. "For bed!" she squealed. _Those perverted idiots_, Sasuke thought, _They're just like Sensei when they're together. _

THE END


End file.
